


A Swordmaster's Diary

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Rightful Complaining, Whining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman





	1. August 3rd 1720, The Walrus

_Another headless hunt finished and for what? Some rolls of linen fabric, six barely decent barrels of rum and Gates tries to calm the men, as usual failing because the Captain, as usual, doesn’t give any good answers to why his luck has left him. I blame the hair. Everyone knows gingers are more sensitive to the sun and the Captain doesn’t even use a hat. A sign of poor judgement if you ask me, not that anyone does._


	2. October 20th 1720, The Walrus

_DeGroot is ill again and the doc walks around as on glowing embers. Billy tried to calm him, only to get cursed at. Keeping to my hammock, last torture session with the English crew was tedious. Looks like the Captain has run out of books again. He’s even more dull than usual and even snapped at Betsy. Randall will be spitting in his soup tonight._


	3. October 29th 1720, The Walrus

_The old bear is back on his feet, complaining on everything and being ignored. Business as usual. At least Gates and the men listen to him when the Captain doesn’t. The last prize was good enough though. Doc managed to confiscate a bottle of wine for DeGroot. His coughing keeps his matelot awake at night._


	4. November 8th 1720, Nassau

_Back on land and with only minor wounds, except on Singleton, who needs to remember staying out of my fucking way in battle. Randall spat in the porridge again because Gates happened to stumble over the damn cat. Billy still seems completely unaware when Muldoon looks at him like he hung fucking moon and now Muldoon is being fucked by Dooley instead, while our bosun is supervising the deck scrubbing. I’m surrounded with idiots._


	5. December 25th 1720, Nassau

_The crew is talking way too much about their mothers this time of year. DeGroot and the doc look like they’re too old for this shit and so am I. Will probably take to their bunk and get some sleep. Or fuck. No, they’re too old for that too. Heard DeGroot’s hip crack earlier and his matelot looked worried. Better not bending those bones too much. Hope he’ll like the ointment I saved for him._


	6. January 11th 1721, Nassau

_Just got deprived of one fine opportunity to practise my torture skills and the Captain thinks I don’t know why. Fuck that map, he just wants to fuck poodle. Billy oblivious as always. Poodle too full of shit to trust further than I can throw him and the men, as usual, are mesmerized. Am I the only one except Dr. Howell and DeGroot, thinking with something else than my cock on this ship? Sad. My tools were newly oiled._


	7. January 15th 1721, Nassau

_Careening time and as usual, the men only think of fucking. What’s the fucking hurry? At least half of them are fucking each other anyways. The Captain looks like he needs a good fuck thou. Poodle looks like he would offer his ass to him, but were I the Captain, I’d put that grinning mouth to good use instead. Poodle talks too much and mostly shit. And his cooking is poison. Regretting everytime I scowled at Randall._


	8. February 1st 1721, Nassau

_Horny Captain lets pretty face go before competence, not throwing the grinning poodle in the sea. Billy and Gates remain suspicious, thankfully. Muldoon, of course, throws constant looks at the poodles curls when he thinks no one watches. Bet he’s thinking of combing them with the brush he ”needed” from the latest prize. Did no one but me and Billy see through that? Really?! The man has less hair than a newborn. The stupidity I have to put out with…_  



	9. February 13th 1721, Wherever the fuck we are

_Doldrums. Should I take command of this ship? Yes. Would it serve us best? Yes. Will anyone listen? No. Do they deserve my guidance? Never. Betsy is hiding inside the Captain’s cabin and eating dead mates is considered rude. Why? Like they would complain. Wind doesn't seem to return. We will probably all die, while the bloody cat eat our corpses._


End file.
